


Parking Violation

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Dan (kind of not really), Cars, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phan- Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: Phil keeps parking in Dan's parking spot - yes, it is his parking spot - and Dan is, well, Dan is very much annoyed about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is actually based on something that happened to me when I was in school. You can read that in the notes at the end bc spoilers

Dan loved being able to drive to school since he’d finally passed his driver’s license test. No more bus rides spent being crammed between people, no more walks to school when he’d inevitably missed the bus again, no more being dependent on other people.

The only problem Dan now faced on a day to day basis – which, in his opinion, was a huge factor in annoying the shit out of him – was the person that thought it okay to steal Dan’s parking spot. Every. Single. Morning.

Of course there were plenty of free parking spaces, despite Dan always being late, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that everyone knew that that specific parking spot was _Dan’s_ and therefore no one else was supposed to use it. And no one usually did because Dan, with his leather jacket and overall black aesthetic he had going on, was intimidating. Most of the time he wore a scowl on his face, making him very much unapproachable. The fact that he had no problem whatsoever to talk back to his teachers made him even more badass to outsiders.

Apparently though, the person stealing his parking spot had never got that memo and therefore continued their obviously personal vendetta against Dan.

The fact that that person was Phil Lester, sunny, friendly, charming Phil Lester, made it all the more ridiculous.

Dan had never seen Phil talk back to anyone, had never seen him with anyone even remotely badass – apart from Dan of course - nevermind getting into a fight or doing anything else even a little bit forbidden. It made Dan’s blood seethe even more, knowing that Phil blatantly ignored Dan’s status and therefore basically laughing in his face. It didn’t matter that they were essentially friends because Dan didn’t allow _anyone_ , not even Phil Lester, to steal his parking spot.

Dan really wasn’t the type to hit people, although his entire demeanour suggested he was, but every time he saw Phil, he felt this itch in his fingers.

The thing was, as much as Dan was supposed to hate Phil for stealing his parking space, he didn’t really dislike him. In fact, Dan had always secretly had a thing for him ever since Dan had transferred to the school three years ago. They’d never really crossed paths though until the beginning of this school year. Dan, who’d tried to stay away from Phil as much as possible, had felt himself inevitably drawn to the other boy in each class they shared. Needless to say, Dan had fallen even more for Phil once he’d been near him and had seen the adorable way Phil laughed and his sunny attitude and his general _Phil-ness_ that made Dan want to simultaneously kiss the living hell out of him and set himself on fire. He supposed his thirteen-year old self had chosen his internet nickname wisely.

Yeah, so maybe this itch that Dan felt whenever he saw Phil was more from wanting to grab him than from actually wanting to hit him. No one needed to know that though, especially not Phil.

It was one of those mornings again – when wasn’t it, if he was being honest with himself – where Phil had been quicker than Dan and had stolen his parking space _yet again_. Dan sighed as he parked a few spaces away and got out of his car as he saw that classes started in ten minutes already.

As soon as he walked into the school building, Louise was at his side, linking their arms.

“Good morning,” she said with a grin, knowing that Dan had stayed up until the early hours of the morning again and therefore wasn’t in a particularly good mood.

Dan just grumbled something inaudible under his breath and Louise had the audacity to laugh. She was probably the only person who dared to make fun of Dan in such way because she knew that Dan was nothing like what other people thought of him. Also, Louise, despite her blonde hair with pink tips and mostly pink and cute clothing, was a force to be reckoned with. Honestly, everyone should’ve been more afraid of her than him.

“Let me guess,” she said as they walked into a grim looking corridor, amusement audible in her voice, “Phil’s stolen your parking spot again.”

Dan looked at her, ready to reply with something sarcastic as Phil walked past them.

“I sure did,” he said, turning around shortly and almost tripping over his own feet upon turning around again.

Louise shook with laughter as she saw the disgruntled look on Dan’s face.

“Shut up,” Dan just said, pulling his arm away from her.

“Oh, Dan,” Louise laughed. “Ask him out already. Maybe then you can drive to school together and there won’t be any need anymore for you being a disgruntled mess every morning.”

“I’m not disgruntled,” Dan insisted.

“Sure, and I’m Santa Claus.”

“If Santa Claus is the worst best friend ever, then yes,” Dan retorted, rolling his eyes.

“You love me,” Louise said as they stopped in front of the room they’d have chemistry in in a few minutes.

Dan just scoffed, turning away from her, but then she began tapping his shoulder repeatedly, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Seriously though, just ask him out,” Louise tried again.

“I don’t know, Lou,” Dan sighed. “What if he doesn’t even like boys?”

Dan knew that Phil liked boys, he’d never made it a secret, but that wasn’t what he was asking anyway and Louise knew that, too.

“I’m sure he does,” she said softly, patting his arm comfortingly.

“But, if you’re so scared of outright asking him, why don’t you do it another way?” she suggested.

“What do you mean? By text?”

“No, I meant a creative way,” Louise exclaimed and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Dan, I thought you knew best what Phil’s like, what with you constantly stalking him.”

“I’m not stalking him,” Dan defended himself, although it was definitely true what Louise was saying.

Louise, clever as she was, knew it as well, and sighed. “Sure, whatever you say. I just think he’d appreciate you doing something out of the ordinary for him.”

In that moment, their teacher appeared and opened the class room door. Dan sank down in his usual chair by the window, staring outside at the tree that was directly in front of it. Louise’s words kept drifting through his mind and instead of paying attention to the teacher, he spent the entire lesson thinking about how on earth he could ask Phil Lester out on a date.

*

The idea came to Dan during maths and he almost, _almost_ , turned around to Louise sitting behind him and blurted it out the second he thought of it. Fortunately for him and everyone else, he managed to restrain himself. Reciting his idea to the entire class would not have been good, especially because Phil was in it, sitting two seats away from Dan.

Dan carefully pulled a blank piece of paper out of his bag and placed it in front of him, hoping that their teacher wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t working on anything maths related, and started writing. Phil had to at least appreciate the creativeness of this.

He actually managed to finish his little project during class and turned towards Louise as soon as the bell rang.

“I need to go to the parking lot,” he said, not waiting for an answer, and hurriedly got up, almost running out of the room.

On his way outside he nearly ran into a bunch of thirteen-year old students who broke up their group as soon as they spotted him, scared expressions on their faces as Dan passed them.

Finally having arrived in the parking lot, he quickly made his way over to Phil’s car and wedged the piece of paper behind the windscreen wiper. He really hoped Phil would see it there, otherwise this whole thing was a lost cause.

Dan’s heart pounded faster than it normally did as he made his way back into the school and towards the cafeteria where Louise was already sitting at a table, talking to PJ excitedly. Of course, wherever PJ was, Phil wasn’t far, so Dan let himself sink into the chair opposite Phil who immediately smiled at him.

Having Phil near most of the time should’ve made it easier for Dan to actually ask him out, and everyone who didn’t know Dan personally wouldn’t have thought him to actually be shy when it came to things like this, but Dan liked Phil and he was too nervous to ever bring those words over his lips. So Dan just made a stupid joke – something he was quite good at – and making Phil laugh in the process.

Yeah, Dan was really annoyed at Phil for making him fall in love with him a little bit more every day.

*

The bell rang a final time, signalising the end of the school day, and Dan couldn’t wait to finally get home and sleep for about a hundred years.

He’d almost forgotten about the piece of paper stuck behind Phil’s windscreen wiper when he made his way to the parking lot. Louise always drove home with PJ since they lived in the same area, so Dan had to drive home alone most of the time.

The second he stepped into the parking lot however, he noticed that something was out of the ordinary. For one, Phil’s car was still there, which it never was, because Phil seemed to possess some kind of ninja abilities with the way he always managed to get away before Dan. And secondly, Phil was leaning against Dan’s car, obviously waiting for him.

Dan could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he was fairly positive that he was going to have a heart attack any minute now with the way Phil was staring at him, not even blinking once as Dan came closer to him.

Eventually Dan came to a stop in front of Phil, his fingers nervously tapping a rhythm against his thighs.

“Hi,” he said, not quite knowing which direction this conversation with Phil would go. It could go two different ways and only one of those was the one Dan wished for.

“Hey,” Phil replied, suddenly breaking the eye contact and looking down at his hands. Dan followed his gaze and saw the piece of paper he’d written clutched in Phil’s hand.

“Um,” Dan said in lieu of anything else.  

“Did you write this?” Phil asked after what felt like an eternity, looking up at Dan again.

Dan felt the urge to look away but physically couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d never noticed but Phil’s eyes weren’t just blue like he’d always thought. They had sprinkles of green and yellow in them as well. It fit his personality quite well.

“Yeah,” he admitted softly and finally managed to wrench his gaze away. He didn’t want to see the way Phil’s face would fall at his confession. Suddenly Dan regretted what he’d written. At the time he’d thought it to be clever, unique even, but now he realised that it had been a stupid idea and he wanted to take it back. He didn’t want to lose this weird friendship he had with Phil that only really seemed to exist in school.

“Look, Phil, I’m s-“

All of a sudden Dan was silenced. It took him a few seconds to realise that firstly, Phil’s lips were softly pressing against his own, and that secondly, _Phil liked him_. As soon as the realisation set in, Dan finally kissed back, just as Phil was about to pull away.

When Phil leant back, he smiled at him and Dan couldn’t help but mirror him.

“If I keep parking in your space, do I get to kiss you every time?” Phil asked with a grin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dan said and leant forward, kissing Phil again.

Phil was careful not to crumple the note, and when he went home after him and Dan had finally been able to separate, he put it into his diary, hopeful that one day he’d be able to pull it out again to tease Dan with it.

*

Parking ticket

This vehicle is illegally parked in the parking spot of Daniel Howell.  
The penalty for this is a date with the aforementioned person.  
Your license number has been recorded.  
Additional violations may result in more dates.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in school I kept parking in a parking spot that a friend from my year would usually use. One day he left a "parking ticket" at my car for me. He didn't ask for a date but he wanted me to reimburse him with alcohol (which I never did :D). I still "stole" his parking spot afterwards :D


End file.
